


Nsfw stuff

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: And tbh i was thinking of ending it like that, M/M, but nah, kinda angsty at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: I'm tired™





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys I truly love this pairing a bit too much but hey ppl are writing about and it makes me happy

Neymar quietly approached his home and shut the door. It had a long day for the man practice had been horrible with him being late to practice, Phil practically ignoring him throughout practice and worse of all Thiago had scorned him after practice. 

Now all he wanted to do was sit in bed and sleep. Usually Phil would have came home with him but the man had left with the other teammates not even giving Neymar a mere bye. But Neymar can't selfishly bring himself to care about it. 

Getting himself worked up and mad wasn't going to solve anything he had learned that the hard way throughout his life. And although he was still learning to control his anger and emotions Neymar thinks hes doing pretty good as Phil didn't even bother to ask him why he had a digusted look on his face throughout practice. 

You might be asking why does Neymar care so much about what Philippe Coutinho does? After all Phil is just another Brazilian player and maybe a friend but thats it. Well to put it simply Neymar is in love with the man he had confessed this to the man a little before May. And things had been great since for the most part. 

Phil was always that missing piece he never thought he needed. But once the man had managed to wiggle his way inside Neymar's life he couldn't get him out of his heart even if he tried or wanted to. 

But now Phil was off with his other friends and Neymar was left alone. He grumbled to himself as he stripped naked and headed for the shower. He had so much un-need drama and attention lately. It almost felt as if it was him vs everyone else. Of course he's wrong after all Thiago was the one who shouted very offensive words at someone who was making fun of Neymar the other day, Marcelo had held him for a good five minutes after the media had a field day with him and most of all Phil had kissed his tears away. 

He wasn't alone at all and the world didn't hate him. But it sure felt like it sometimes. He turned the facet to hot and looked at himself in the mirror. He's all sweaty and dirt smudges on his face and a bit of blood trickling down his lip. He had a habit of biting his lip too hard whenever he got upset. 

" What am I gonna do with myself"  
He muttered to himself as he finally stepped into the steaming water. He felt the tension intently leave his body. He already felt a whole lot better. He thought more of his situation and concluded on his thoughts. 

You know what fuck Phil. If he just wants to hang out with his friends he can. I'm going to spend a night with myself cause I'm fucking great. 

Neymar thought to himself as his depressed frown soon turned into a much happier smile. He Usually wouldn't be this mad at Phil but the man had been pushing it. 

Cracking jokes at his expansive  
Skipping dates  
Not holding a conversation with him at all

Neymar forgot all of it was he scrubbed at his body. He was so tired as soon as he was done he would head right to sleep and in the morning kill Phil. 

He grabbed more shampoo to scrub at his hair. Once was yellow strands now just an average brown color. His teammates had teased him so much about it he dyed it back. His teammates looked guilty once he had told them that. Bullies all of them. 

Neymar thought as he rinsed his hair in the water and soon enough stepped out of the shower. It was cold as ever of course Phil loves to keep the whole house as cold as Antarctica. Neymar huffed as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. 

His soft footsteps went to the living room and turned the temperature a bit warmer. Yeah it was summer but that didn't mean it could be like were living in a igloo. Living with Phil is such a hard process sometimes. Just as he turned the temperature and noticed one of Davi's toys. 

The young boy had just left yesterday to go with his mother after haven been with Neymar for a while. Neymar already missed his son but he knew it was for the best. 

He walked back into his bedroom and stripped off the towel and flopped onto the bed and attempted to sleep. But he soon realized he couldn't as he kept squirming around the bed. He was tense again. Only one thing could really help him at this point. 

He wrangled his hand down to his limp cock and began stroking himself. It had been a while since he had done this on his own. But Phil was out and Neymar decided not to even bother with the other man at this point. 

" Shit ah"  
Neymar moaned out knowing he could be as loud as he pleased as no one was in the house and his house was pretty sound proof. 

Just as God would have it his thoughts began to roam to a certain man. And his cock suddenly became interested at the thought of the other man. 

He could feel it now, Phil on top of him because the smaller man was pretty dominant for a shy looking man. Neymar liked it. He would be teasing Neymar and slowly making his way to the tallers man's cock. 

He felt himself get a bit harder at the thought. He swiftly gave himself a few strokes while the other one pulled at the blanket sheets. He couldn't help the small Phil that escaped his mouth.

Till finally he just barley brought his hands to slightly touch his cock. Neymar would thrust against his touch hoping for so much more. Of course Phil would just hover over his dick listening to Neymar beg and squirm. And then he would finally wrap his hand around Neymar and pump slowly while the other hand played with his balls. 

He went faster and faster all the more moaning for Phil and more. Just the thought of the other man drove Neymar crazy.  Phil not even knowing made it all that much better. 

Neymar would immensely thrust into his hand for more pressure and to hurry Phil up. But the man would slow down each time Neymar went more needy. Phil would chuckle and carefully bring Neymar closer and closer. 

Neymar feels close to close all the while whinning and wishing Phil was here. Wishing Phil wasn't such an ass sometimes.

Neymar would warn him he's about to cum and Phil would just sweetly smile and bring his mouth to Neymar's cock and give kitten licks to his cock. Leading him to cum right then and there.

Neymar let himself go with a high whine of 'Phil'. And throws his head back with a sigh. As he cleaned myself with the towel not realizing a pair of eyes were watching him carefully. 

" That's one way to get home to" 

" Fuck off Philippe"

" Phillippe? You never call me that. Whats wrong?" 

" Well I dont know maybe you've been an ass to me the last week" 

" i- I have not" 

" Really? What about the jokes about my hair? Or skipping our dates or what about being an ass and ignoring me" 

" I'm sorry Ney, Shit I really am i didn't mean to at all like really." 

" I know you didn't mean to but you still did" 

" I know baby, I know" 

" I deserve better" 

" You do, Ney Ney. I'm sorry its just everything is a bit stressful and I don't know what im doing anymore " 

" don't say that" 

" I wish I could be better for you Ney" 

" Phil shut up and kiss me" 

" I truly do love you. And I'll show you later just how much" 

" Show me now" 

" You sure?" 

" Phil I swear" 

" Okay okay come here"


	2. Tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is not a bottom

" Why exactly am I being teased for being the bottom? I don't even bottom."   
Phil whinned as he plopped into bed next to Neymar. The other man just giggled at that and shrugged. 

**********

The day had been rather eventful practice had started with teasing mostly at Phil while Neymar laughed at his expanse. 

" You're only mad because Neymar probably went too rough on you"   
Marcelo said to him as he basically fell on top of himself laughing. Phil could only blush and glare at Neymar who was basically in top of a disapproving Thiago, laughing. The whole thing got old really fast.

And that's how all the bottom and top jokes began and everyone got involved even Thiago who just snickered at some of the jokes. But quickly brought his face back to seriousness once he saw Phil glarring.

" How's the limp, Phil"   
He had tripped over a rock and Willian had tapped his shoulder and told him that. Leading to the whole team thinking he had been fucked well technically he had been fucked over so.

" Whoa don't let Neymar take you here and now"   
Gabriel had said with a snicker as he watched Neymar go almost too close to Phil. Everyone soon fell into laughter along with Neymar. 

" Don't ruin his innocence so much, Ney"   
Marcelo had finally said as he gushed out laughing the locker room. Phil could feel himself die there. Neymar just shook his head with a wild grin sending Phil a wink. Phil sent one last glare meaning they were gonna talk when they get home.

************

" Cause you're short, sweet and  innocent"   
He said as if suggesting something at the innocent part. Phil smirked at him as he moved closer. 

" Innocent huh? I guess they're right because you didn't sound so innocent on my dick yesterday."   
Phil finished as he hurrily moved himself on top of Neymar to kiss the man with zest. Neymar groaned in his mouth as he attempted to kiss back sloppily. 

" I'll show them how much of a slutty bottom you are"   
Phil hissed as he went back to kissing him grinding down his hips on the other. All Neymar could answer with is a moan and whine. 

This wasn't Phil's first time being dominant hell Phil almost always topped Neymar. It was rather silly to think that a man as innocent and baby faced as Phil could top the other man but here they were. 

" Please Phil"   
Neymar whinned as Phil moved down giving kisses down his face till he reached his shirt. Phil already felt Neymar was hard against his thighs. 

" Hard already? And I haven't even touched you"  
Phil teased as he got off of Neymar and slipped off his shirt before looking at Neymar. The other man whinned even louder at seeing Phil off him. 

" Strip for me, darling"   
Phil commanded as he sat layed back down on the bed carefully watching the other man's move out of the bed and stand up near Phil. 

He blushed a bright pink as he nodded and swayed his hips at Phil and stripped ofd his shirt first. His hands teasingly made their way to his shorts but stopped. One hand dipped to slip the short to the side while the other rubbed himself through his shorts. Phil growled at the sight as he moved himself to get behind the other man. 

" I didn't say you could tease me"   
He hissed as he pressed himself against Neymar's ass. His hands made their way to Neymar's shorts and roughly pulled them down. He then softly storked him through his boxers. 

" Phil"   
He whinned as he withered against the other man trying to move Phil's dick closer to him but at the same time hoping for more strokes on his cock.

" No you don't get to call the shots here. I do you understand"   
Phil growlee as he grabbed Neymar's hair pulling his head back so he could look at Phil. Neymar nodded feverishly as he leaned back into Phil's cock hoping for some type of pressure.

" On your fucking knees"   
Phil said simply as he turned the man around forced him down. He pulled down his underwear and pants to his ankles. Neymar looked eager to have the cock in his mouth. 

" Wait I got you something a few days ago"   
Phil stated as he removed his pants and underwear fully and stripped off his shirt then he moved to the cabinet near the bed. After a few seconds of shuffling Phil pulled out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. Neymar eyes widened at them as Phil moved his hands behind his back and clicked them on. 

Phil then moved himself in front of Neymar again as the placing his cock near Neymar's lips. Neymar began softly sucking but Phil quickly pushed him away with a stern look. 

" I didn't say you could lick just yet"   
Phil said teasingly as he moved his cock back making the other man whine and attempt to move himself closer. 

" nu uh Neymar your being bad you have to wait for my cock"   
Phil went on as he nonetheless brought his cock closer to Neymar's face. He made sure to bring his cock around Neymar's face. He steadily placed his cock closer and closer to his Neymar's mouth. Slowly he moved his cock into Neymar's lips swiping it across precum sliding down Neymar's lips.

" Take it, slut"   
Phil finally called out roughly shoving his cock forcefully in between his lips. Neymar chocked a bit at first but soon enough calmed himself and started sucking. Phil threw his head back once the man started sucking correctly. The mans mouth drifted from the tip of his cock to his balls. Making Neymar's face a salvia filled messed as he kept kissing, sucking or licking at Phil's cock. Soon enough Phil got tired of the small teasing and forced his cock down Neymar's mouth. 

" Take it i know you can't take it you love my cock"   
Phil said as he grasped Neymar's hair and thrusted into his mouth. Neymar caught on fast as he swirled his tounge around his cock. Attempting to not gag on his cock. 

" Fuck Ney you're so good so fucking good"   
Phil praised as he pressed himself closer to Neymar so that the two were basically connected. Neymar even made an attempt to bring himself even closer as he moved closer. 

" So good, baby"  
Phil finished as he removed his cock from Neymar's lips with a harsh pop. Neymar's lips were swollen and a bright pink meanwhile his eyes a bit teary but nonetheless happy looking. 

" What are you gonna do now"   
Neymar said smirking knowing he shouldn't talk. Phil glared and yanked him up before throwing him on the bed stomach first. 

" Don't talk unless I'm speaking to you"   
Phil grunted into Neymar's ear as he placed a hard slap on the other man's ass making him moan out and then hiss in pain. He then adventures off to find lube after looking through his pants pokets and finally finding the lube. 

" Hurry up please Phil"   
Neymar whinned as he moved his ass more back to feel something anything at this point. 

" God you are such a slut, Neymar"   
Phil responded as he lubbed his first finger up and moved towards Neymar's ass. He slowly moved a finger in leading to Neymar to gasp and move his ass against Phil's fingers.

" So tight "   
Phil murred as he wiggled his finger in around Neymar. Neymar kept whinning as he repated over and over again 'add a finger'. 

Soon enough Phil complied as he let a second finger in and began to stretch the other man. Of course Neymar being the slut he was was already ready for his cock. 

" Hey I'm in charge here I'll give you my cock when I want to"   
Phil said strictly as he trusted his third finger in without warning. He moved one of his hands to Neymar's hip keep him in place. Phil removed his fingers and stroked himself for a minute while listening to his boyfriend whine at the loss of his fingers. 

" Shhh, I'm gonna fill you up and it'll be so good you won't be able to walk for weeks"    
Phil whispered into his ear as he then hastily shoved all of his cock down Neymar's hole. 

" Fuck fuck"   
Neymar moaned out but then quietly hissed at the pain but nodded at Phil to go on. The thrust started out light and barley anything touched him. While the soft thrusted started Phil would whisper dirty nothings in his ear. 

But once Phil started to thrusting in so roughly Neymsr was moving up the bed Neymar was basically moaning and screaming at the same time. He clung to the sheets in an attempt to put himself together. 

All Phil could hear was Neymar's loud slut like moans and his skin slapping against Neymar's ass. 

" Moaning like such a pretty slut you are. If only people knew, how much of a true slut you are? Especially for my cock"   
Phil finished with a harsh thrust bringing the other man closer and closer to releasing. 

" Phil Phil I need to"   
Neymsr whinned at the hard thrust into his ass. He had been holding out for so long and it's been so long. He couldn't wait out for much longer. But Phil said nothing as he kept going at it. A good at least 10 minutes passed before Phil opened his mouth.

" Now do it for me now"   
He hissed as he thrusted harder then ever before moving his face his bite at Neymar's neck leaving different bites, kisses and licks. At both the feelings and words Neymar yelled Phil's name and cummed all over himself. 

Once Neymar had finally calmed down he had a rather adorable after glow. He was just panting at the rather exhausting activity. 

" Turn over baby"   
Phil said quietly as the other man flipped around he saw Phil still just as hard. Phil pushed Neymar so his head was laying down near the end of the bed. Phil carefully moved to stand over Neymar's face his thighs basically between Neymar's face and started stroking himself faster and faster. 

Till finally just looking at Neymar did It as he cummed all over the other man's face. Neymsr licked at what he could his tounge out for whatever came his way.

Phil finally moved himself to lay next to Neymar in the bed. 

" My ass already hurts"   
Neymar whimpered as he yanked the blanket up to clean his face. Often stopping and just licking at the sticky mess. He them pushed his face into Phil's chest. 

" Good "   
Phil confirmed as he softly played with Neymar's hair but removed himself to get up and go off somewhere. 

" Phil my hands?"  
Neymar questioned just as Phil came back with a small key in hand.

" I got you, babe"   
Phil said as he unlocked Neymar's hand kissing at where the handcuffs left bruises on. 

" Okay I'm tired, now hold me "   
Neymar whinned again as he basically started to lay on top of Phil. While the other man smiled and shook his head at his boyfriend. 

" Fine fine"   
Phil said as he wrapped his hands around his boyfriend in a affectionate hug. 

 

************* 

And well the next day was hell itself because Neymar was as sore as ever. 

" Phillllllll"   
He whinned as he didn't even bother to get up or anything. Phil sighed knowing he pulled this on himself. He didn't know quite how he was going to explain this but he should be fine.

Then again it was pretty obvious as Phil walked into the locker room carrying Neymar bridal style a huge grin on his face while Neymar's neck decorated with hickeys of all sorts of different colors. 

" Morning lads"   
Phil greeted with a small smirk as he placed his boyfriend and down and headed to his locker. He was smug to say the least. 

" Good luck explaining to Thiago why Neymar can't play"   
Marcelo said with sass full in his voice as he shut his locker. 

And the smugness was gone knowing Thiago was going to kill him. His smile dropped as he groaned into his hands. 

" Yeah well I was making a point"   
Phil pointed out hoping that would be a good enough excuse. 

" And you did and Thiago is going to kill you"   
Marcelo went on sending Phil a wink and headed out while the locker room went back to light chatter. 

Phil spent half of practice being yelled at by Thiago while Neymar watched with interest in his eyes. Phil could basically see red in Thiago's eyes through the whole thing.

But the look of his teammates seeing that Phil in fact tops made it better. And he might have to come early and stay late for a few practices to get Thiago's forgiveness because apparently sex is a one person thing. Neymar giggled at that saying it was more Phil's fault for being so rough.

But was it really worth it?   
Totally


	3. The table and jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swear jar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any request or what I should wrote more or less about

" Fucking shit ow"   
Phil cursed out as he hold his foot while standing in the other foot. His dumbass managed to stumb his toe on the counter and it did not feel good. Neymar turned to him and raised an eyebrow. 

" You okay there, Philie?"   
Neymar asked with a slight smirk as he placed his coffee down. Instead standing up and going to fetch something. Phil didn't have to watch the man to know what he was getting. 

" Fuck you"   
Phil called out as he took a seat at Neymar's spot on the table. Neymar soon came back with a jar labelled ' swear jar' and Phil hated it because the pain in his foot had gone straight away. 

What is there to say about the swear jar? Well Phil had made it up as he noticed Neymar was swearing a bit too much in front of the kids. Phil had brought it up with Neymar and at first he was against it  he had agreed nonetheless. But what he didn't know is that Neymar could hold back on cursing quite a bit. 

Instead of saying fuck, shit or damn he would easily say frick, shoot and darn. It was a rather funny sight indeed when he watched the man stumble and use more kid friendly language. 

But with Phil? The whole jar thing wasn't the best. He found himself cursing every now and then. The whole thing made him realize just how much he curses. And how much of a bad influnce Neymar is with his curses. For every curse you would have to give up 1-5 dollars depending on the curse. 

Neymar smirked at him as he placed the jar down and raised an eyebrow at the man. He moved himself to sit next to Phil and grabbed his coffee mug. 

" Philie you said some naughty words. You know what to do"   
Neymar said as he patted the jar towards Phil. Phil could kill the other man at the moment. He then glared at him. 

" I don't even know how much I have to pay"   
Phil said technically not lying as the whole thing had already escaped his head. Neymar then smiled back at him and pretended to count on his fingers. 

" Five dollars, hun"   
Neymar went on holding up five fingers to empathize the point. Phil then hastily reached into his pocket pulling out a few dollars and then some coins. Reached into his other pocket and dropped a few more coins and another dollar. 

Phil then smirked at Neymar a sudden idea popping in his head. He quickly stood up and went up to the trash can gaining Neymar's attention. 

 

"Judging by what you said last night you need to put a dollar in the sin can"   
Phil stated as he tapped the trash can with a smirk seeing Neymar's smile then fall to a pout. 

" that wasn't very nice"   
Neymar said as he hoped off his chair and went towards the other man. They were close enough for Phil to kiss the other man breaking the sexual tension. The kiss was rather passionate and sex drived as Phil's hand moved down to hold Neymar's ass while the other one wrangled underneath Neymar's shirt. While Neymar's hands wrangled around Phil's waist. Phil pulled away after a few minutes of intense kisses. 

" Well you aren't very nice. Especially when you wither under my touch when i fuck you so hard. Especially the other day you basically cummed without a single finger on you"   
Phil growled in his ear as he brought his teeth to bite at his ear while Neymar softly moaned as a response. 

" Please Phil"   
Neymar whinned as he brought himself closer to the other man rubbing the others crouch on his. 

" Pff we've just started Neymar"   
Phil muttered back as his hands glided to talk off Neymar's shirt. 

**************** 

" Hey what's this?"   
Marcelo asked as he took a seat at the table. The man was holding the same swear jar from yesterday and Neymar couldn't even answer as he avoided Marcelo's eyes. 

Thiago, Bobby, Marcelo and Dani were all at Neymar's and Phil's house to eat dinner. But just as god would have it Neymar forgot to put away the swear jar. Phil decided to take the lead on this one as he grabbed the jar from Marcelo's hands puting it on a shelf before saying. 

" Its a swear jar to make sure we don't curse in front of the kids"   
Phil explained as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 

" That's actually a great idea"   
Thiago complimented as he took a seat next to Marcelo. Although Thiago had already dropped the topic and was talking to Dani and Bobby, Marcelo did not. 

" So responsible, Now instead of hearing Neymar moan ' oh fuck me' they can hear ' oh frick me'"   
And that's what started to explosive laughter. As Phil just rolled his eyes and sat beside Marcelo. Neymar on the other hand was widely smirking as he approached the table. 

" Marcelo do you like this table?" 

" Sure" 

" That's good cause Phil fucked me on it yesterday"


	4. Tops or shirts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made This crack ship between Neymar and this new transfer guy and idk if I should post it

" Hurry up"  
Neymar whinned in Phil's ear as he pushed up against the man. Phil rolled his eyes at his needy boyfriend before moving away from the other man. He still needed to put on his clothes after all.

Neymar had been very affectionate the last few weeks. Going from slight touches to hugs to sneaky kisses through out practice. Well that was the innocent part of it, the not so innocent parts were when Neymar would bend himself over a little bit too long for Phil's sake or when Neymar licked his lips and intensely starred at Phil for no reason but to tease the other man.

So it was no surprise when Phil finally lost it and fucked him after, before or after practices/games/events. A few times in the car, the shower in the locker room or even in the parking lot that one time. Phil sometimes think that's Neymar's plan is to fuck up Phil the most. Phil doesn't mind that plan all too much.  

Today was no different as Neymar was rubbing himself against Phil's dick just enough for Phil to grew hard but not enough for anyone to thinka anything. 

" Calm down were basically already fucking"  
Phil teased as he slipped on a shirt that made Neymar whine as the man dressed himself. He had even skipped a shower to get out quicker. 

" Hey Neymar"  
Thiago called out and Phil could basically hear Neymar groan. Phil smirked as he saw Neymar move towards Thiago. Neymar grabbed his bag so it was located over his boner. It would be kinda awkward if Thiago saw his problem just the thought made Phil want to throw up. That's like your dad walking in on you watching porn. Gross. 

" Hey Thiago whats up man?"  
And Phil zoomed out from the conversation as he slipped on his pants and stuffed his kit stuff in his locker. But he managed to turn his attention to where Thiago and Neymar talking hoping to finally join in the conversation.

" I like your top"  
Thiago complimented as he turned to the approaching Phil. Neymar nodded with a smile about to open his mouth when Phil beat him to it.

" Hey! I have a name"  
Phil said with a stern voice as Thiago turned red at what Phil was well implying. He looked at Neymar who was already on the floor laughing and then it clicked Thiago, he-he was talking about Neymar's shirt not oh. 

Oh. 

Phil can love and hate his quick thinking mind and mouth. Its one of those moments where he hates his mouth. He slapped a hand on his mouth and didn't dare to look back at Thiago. He could feel his face burn a dark red. 

" On I thought we were talking about- Oh I'm sorry Thiago"  
Phil's mouth raced out as he had his eyes laid on Neymar who was basically dying of laughter at this point and then moved his eyes on the wall. He could basically die right here and now yup this is how Philippe Coutinho died. 

He can see the headlines now 

' Local Brazilian gay soccer player dies after he embarrass himself in front of his friend'

He dared to look at Thiago and saw the man still red hot and avoiding everyone's eyes and how'd it possibly get worse?

" Hey guys whats going on?"  
Marcelo asked as he noticed the awkwardness going around along with Neymar's laughter. Marcelo is one of those dudes who was an easy ice breaker. He mentally prayed Neymar didn't say anything but all hope was shattered. 

"Oh you know, Thiago loves my top "  
Neymar said with a huge cheeky grin as he pulled Phil close to him and patted him as if showing him as an example. It only took half a second for Marcelo to understand and start joining into the laughter.  

Phil mentally prepared himself to kick Neymar's ass later. 

" I'm gonna kill you"  
Phil whispered into Neymar's ear making the other man stop laughing for a second and then throw his head back laughing even harder. Damn it was times like this were he really wished he was more scary looking. 

" I hate you guys sometimes"  
Is all Thiago managed to say as he squeezed himself out of the duo's laughter. He ran off and Phil so desperately wanted to do the same right about now. 

It would be a long time till he would be able to look at Thiago in the eyes. He groaned as the teasing went on. All he wanted was to have a conversation with Thiago and Neymar, go home and then be balls deep in the other man and the end. But that seemed too much to ask for as Neymar kept laughing and talking with Neymar. 

" the funniest part of all of this is Phil is too adorable to be a top"  
Marcelo said after a happy sigh, Phil glared at the other man getting ready to defend himself but Neymar beat him to it. 

" Honestly same Marcelo, he's so adorable and short"  
Neymar said affectionately as he messed up Phil's hair. Phil could feel himself start to get pretty mad and sexually frustrated as the teasing went on and on and on. 

" Neymar sweetie, don't you think we should go now?"  
Phil asked sweetly as he tugged at the other man's hand hoping that would convince the other man. Neymar smiled at him as he said goodbye to Marcelo.

Once close to the car Phil opened the back of the car and officially lost it as Neymar would say. Phil shoved the other man in the car and closed the door. Pinning him down on the closed space rather quickly. 

He didn't say a word as he smashed his lips on Neymar's and bit down on his bottom lip. Not really in the mood for any bullshit at the moment. Phil finally removed his lips from the other man. Neymar was laying down on the seat while Phil was sitting on his waist. 

" You little slut"  
Phil hissed as he hit Neymar's cheek making the other man whine for more contact. Phil carefully moved his face to go down and suck and bite at Neymar's neck. Ignoring the older man's groans and whines to move lower. 

" You think you can just make fun of me like that? Should have known better"  
Phil teased as he moved himself so his cock was grinding against Neymar. The other man could merely whimper and hang on to Phil for dear life. 

Phil then hoped off of Neymar and pulled the man to sit up. Phil moved himself for his back to be against the car door and then slipped his shorts and boxers enough for his dick to come out he then brought Neymar in between his thighs. 

" suck, prove to me you deserve to cum tonight."  
And just like that Neymar ended up in between the other mans thighs earning his ability to cum for the other man. 

Neymar didn't have much time to think as his head was shoved down on his dick. He chocked up on it as he attempted to properly suck. At first it was messy as Phil's thrusting hips hit an odd angle making Neymar's eyes tear. But after a few minutes he managed to get himself together and suck. 

He swirled his tounge over the length and he brought his hands to work on the rest of the length. Earning a grunt in approval from Phil the man moved his hands to pull at Neymar's hair every so often. 

The repeating actions went on for a few minutes as Phil thrusted even harder till he couldn't take it. 

" Take it I'm about to"  
Phil didn't have to finish his sentence for Neymar to already know what was going to happen. He hollowed his cheeks and let the white liquid go down his throat. Once he managed to lick off Phil he let him go with a 'pop'. 

Phil lazily lounged as he yawned the after glow of sex ready hitting him. Neymar laid down in between Phil's thigh. Even though he really needed friction down there at the moment. Suddenly the other man moved Neymar away and pulled up his pants and boxers and stepped out of the car. Neymar didn't know quite what the other man was doing till he stepped into the drivers seat and started the car.

" What what are you doing?"  
Neymar still asked anyway as he sat up and looked at the other man. He was still as needy as ever and now even more. 

" Going home duh?" 

" But you can't do that." 

" Why not" 

" Because" 

" You were a dick to me today so you get to have a sad wank" 

" Ugh Phil" 

" Love you too Neymar."


	5. Group chat fun™ extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nudes and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i got this other fanfic I'm writing and in chapter 10 Phil mentions how at times things can be sexy with Neymar when they're apart well this is what he usually means

Okay its two am and Phil just wants to sleep after all he was having a good dream. A dream that was about a rather flirty Brazilian one of his teammates in fact. He would never admit that it was a wet dream of course. Philippe Coutinho does not have wet dreams he told himself as he grabbed his phone. 

Neymar 

It didn't surprise Phil all too much after all who would be calling him at fucking 2am. The two of them have been dating for a good few weeks now. But due to an early short coming they had to go back to Brazil early much too early. The team had said they're goodbyes as they all went there separate ways. Expect Neymar and Phil would still keep tight context with each other. 

It became a habit to call each other at once a day. Which was never a problem as every Saturday or Friday Neymar would get flat out drunk and call Phil about a million times. Phil never minded it was hilarious most of the time it usually either ended steamy, funny or adorable.

The steamy would included Neymar begging for a few rather kinky pictures and Phil would happy take for the other man. 

The funny included Neymar singing random Portuguese music along with sending him selfies that looked super silly. 

The adorable included Neymar talking about their future together. Once they finally come out and how many kids they would have. It makes Phil's heart melt everytime.

Phil sighed as he weighted his options and decided to answer the call. After all when did he even truly think about hanging up.

" Hey Ney what's up?"   
He asked as he sat up in bed turning the tv volume now. 

" Philieeeeee"   
The voice squealed into the phone as there was no background noise he must have made it home safely. 

" send me something"   
Neymar whinned again Phil felt himself blush as he knew exactly what Neymar wanted. But playing it safe he decided to be coy with the man. 

" Send what?"   
Phil asked attempting to be as innocent sounding as he could be. He heard Neymar groan at the other end in frustration. He bit his lip as he couldn't him but smile. 

" A picture of yourself"   
Neymar groaned out he already sounded like he was hard and just at that thought Phil's dick twitched in interest.

" Why didn't you just say so babe, I got you"   
Phil said as he smirked to himself as he got up and headed to the bathroom. He could hear the delight in Neymar's voice. 

Neymar kept himself busy while Phil took pictures by turning on some music and singing along to the suggestive lyrics. Which made Phil smile and rush himself a bit.

He smiled into the mirror as he took the pictures and once he thought they were good enough he sent them to Neymar. 

" Sent them baby"   
He said as he tried to conceal his giggles from the pictures. He could basically hear Neymar groan louder then ever as he saw the pictures. 

" Not like that"   
He muttered into the phone making Phil laugh a bit. He couldn't help the smug smile that made its way to his face. 

" How so then?"   
Phil asked as he was already up and walking to the bathroom. He had sent Neymar a few pictures of him fully clothed in pajamas they weren't too bad if he did say so himself. 

"Without pajamas"   
Neymar moaned out making Phil bite harder at his lip and feel himself start to get hard. 

" Okay I can do that"   
Phil said into the phone as he closed and locked the bathroom door. He placed his phone on speaker and stripped off his pants and shirt. He kept his boxers on after all Neymar had said he only wanted without pajamas. 

He was already quite hard i mean how could he not be hard? Neymar on the phone moaning and whinning like crazy and his mind running fast on what the other man could do to him. 

Although Phil was usually the dominant one in the relationship when it came to Neymar's late night calls he was as submissive as ever. 

He imagined how it could feel like to have Neymar here. Neymar would be watching as he stripped ready to fuck him as soon as possible. He whimpered as he palmed himself through his boxers as he snapped a few pictues of himself. 

He looked really fucking needy in all of them as the though of Neymar fucking the hell out of him appeared. Although they had only been dating for a few weeks that didn't mean they didn't try out a million things. Phil's favorite was the laced panties the other man had bought him. Phil felt himself twitch at the thought. 

" You getting nice and hard for me, Phil?"   
Neymar asked roughly as he heard the slight moans and whines of Phil's voice. 

" Yes yes Neymar I'm so hard for you"   
Phil whimpered as he sent the ither man the pictures. He could hear Neymar shuffle and then what seems like zip his pants down. He heard Neymar groan and he knew Neymar was stroking himself. 

" Don't touch yourself, Strip yourself naked and take the last pictures"   
Neymsr commanded through clenched teeth. Phil couldn't help but let it turn him on just that much more. 

He yanked his ugly boxers down and took a look at the standing mirror. He managed to snap a picture with him bending over another one with him sucking at his fingers barley being able to hold up the phone and a few more of him standing and finally a video of himself dancing as he listened to Neymar sing some Shakira song he msde sure to shake his hips and thrust. He smirked as he sent the gifts to the other man. 

" Fuck you're going to kill me one day Phil "   
Neymar said after seeing the first picture he could hear his groans grow louder and felt himself become needier for any sort of touch at this point. 

" Shut baby fuck, hurry bed now we're gonna have some fun"   
Neymar demanded and Phil agreed as he went straight for bed. He let his hands run up and down his thighs much to what Neymar would be doing to him if he was here. 

" Okay baby I want you to suck your fingers for me"   
Neymar said as Phil already knew what was going to happen he grunted in agreement he then licked and slurred loudly his fingers making sure Neymar could hear him and once he heard Neymar mutter a stop he removed his fingers. 

" Finger yourself baby let me hear you"   
Neymar said into the phone more desperately. Phil quickly sticked one finger in slowly he whimpered as he slowly entered his rim. 

" That's right baby go slow like I would"   
Neymar kept talking as Phil thrusted in one finger in himself he was just as tight as always. 

" I bet you look so pretty being wrecked by your own finger huh?"   
It was obvoous Neymar was wanting a very vocal response from Phil of course. But Phil wasn't about to give Neymar that pleasure as he grabbed a pillow and bit into it hoping to conceal his moans. 

" Another one baby"   
Neymar went on as he heard Phil's small feminine like moans. It turned him on more as he began to slowly go back to stroking himself. 

" Oh baby if i was there I would be fucking the sass outta you. Teasing me earlier huh? Not so funny now"   
Neymar went on the words obviously affecting Phil as he let out a louder groan throwing the pillow a side and letting go of his shame. 

" You know you like to act like you're all tough and innocent but i know at the end of the day you'll come to me as a dirty whore who just needs a good ass fucking from me"   
Neymar whispered roughly into the phone and Phil found it harder and harder to keep thrusting as the mans words were getting him closer and closer. And from the way Neymar was saying the words it seemed as if he was close too. 

" Add another one and don't even think of cuming without my permission"   
Neymar hissed already knowing the other man was close too. Phil could just whine at the rule but nonetheless follow what Neymar had said.

" Everyone thinks we're just really close friends but what if they knew how much of a slut you are for my dick how much you want to bend over at practice and let me take you then and there if only they knew Phil"   
Phil moans at the words harshly as he went faster and faster now he was really close and he needed too so bad. One hand was grasphing at the blankets hoping they would keep him secure.

" Please Neymar I have to please please"   
Phil begged now fully losing himself as his mind got cloudy just wanting to hear Neymar say the words for him to let go. 

" Not yet baby not yet soon"  
Neymar hissed his voice sounding like he was just as close as letting go as Phil. Phil whinned and felt tears roll down his cheeks at the pleasure of it all. He just kept on thrusting till he could hear Neymar say the magic words. 

His words became nothings as he was just moaning and whimpering foe release at this point. 

" Okay now Phil do it for me now"   
Neymar didn't have to say much cause just at the first word Phil let out a low scream and thrusted his head back as he cummed all over himself. Just at hearing the man let loose Neymar was close behind as he grunted and released himself. 

" You're so good Phil"   
Neymar finally said after a few minutes and Phil couldn't help the smile that went up on his lips. He removed his fingers from his hole and sighed happily. 

" I love you Ney" 

" I love you too Phil i can't wait till I can actually be there to do it with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao the juve kit is so fucking ugly rip ronaldo


End file.
